Ultimate Weapon: The Perfect Sons
by ShiigaMegumi999
Summary: Mojo and HIM have found a way to not only make obedient sons of the Rowdyruff Boys, but have also found a way to turn them into the most destructive force to ever walk the planet. The Powerpuffs are going to be in for the fight of their lives.
1. In Rememberance

Hello everyone, I'm back with a brand new fic. Sorry I've been away for so long, times are getting tough. But rest assured, my writing premise has not diminished.

This new fic was inspired buy the Dragon Ball GT series Super Android 17 saga. All I can say is enjoy.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any/all PPG characters & places mentioned in this fic.

* * *

In Rememberance

Deep in the bowels of a disoriented underworld, a red devil with crab-like claws is sitting in a chair staring out at the vast emptiness of the domain. The devil looks around as floating platforms hover towards him. He stares blankly as the platforms float pass him. He then closes his eyes, and shakes his head.

The devil gets up from his chair and jumps to another platform. The platform appears to be furnished as a bedroom for three people. To the devil's right, a bed with forest green comforters and trimmings sits un-kept and uninhabited for a very long time. His eyes wander to the left and a bed with deep ocean blue comforters and trimmings sits neat, tidy, and un-slept in for months. Finally, the devil stares at the center bed. It was similar to the bed on the left, with the exception of the comforters and trimmings being a loud crimson.

He walks around the platform pushing kicking a variety of sports balls. He sits on the crimson bed and looks over to the nightstand next to it. On the mini dresser sits a photo of him and three young boys surrounding him in a park. His wardrobe in the photo suggests that they were having a barbeque. The boy to his left has on a crimson baseball cap turned back, a baseball in his right hand and glove on his left. He's wearing a crimson shirt, black pants, and black and white trainers. Next to him was a boy with a similar outfit on, but his cap and shirt are a forest green and a glove on his being on his right hand. Finally, on the devil's shoulders, was a boy with a blue cap and holding a bat.

As the devil looked at the photo, a tear sizzled down his cheek, but a small smile crept across his face. He set the photo back on the nightstand and jumped back to his throne platform. He held his claws in the air open, and thousands of mini portals opened up. They each reveal memory the devil had of the three boys. Some he had a laugh, other a tear or two. Yet out of all of these fond memories, the very last one caused a scowl to graze his face.

With a wave of his claw, all the portals close. The devil stares out at the domain still scowling over his final memories of the three boys. In a small fit of rage, he wails in torment releasing enough energy to almost tear the fabric of his realm. He calms himself and re-composures his face. He thinks about what he wants to do next, and decides to visit and old friend. He holds his arms out, and then disappears in a cloud of red smoke.

(The City of Townsville)

It's a wonderful Friday afternoon, and all the children around town are finally making it home from school. Parents are eager for a crime-free weekend. Camping trips, fishing trips, even trip to the beach; everyone is ready for a nice relaxing weekend to kick off the beginning of summer break.

At the top of the volcano in Townsville Community Park, a sinister simian sits in his observatory rubbing his temples. Staring at a large computer screen, he mutters to himself, "Curses, curses, curses." He taps a button and the screen goes blank. The simian gets up from his chair, and walks through his laboratory. As he walks, he glances at every machine, gadget, and weapon he's ever made. He reaches the back wall of the lab, and there hangs a photo of him and three boys. He grabs the photo and walks to the observatory's study.

The simian sits in the chair closest to the fireplace. As he stares at the photo, he notices that in it, he looks almost peacefully happy. The boys he was photographed with look that way too. A smile and a tear grazed face, but only to be replace by an expression of utter grief. Looking into the fire, he lets out a sigh and rubs his temples again.

"Depression is something else, isn't it monkey boy?" an eerie falsetto voice sounded from behind.

"I'm not in the mood to be dealing with you," the simian snapped back not looking behind him.

"Well excuse me for trying to be a little friendly."

There was a small silence between the two. The devil stares at the back of the chair, while the simian continues to glare into the crackling fire. After five minutes of silence, the simian broke it, "Why are you here? What do you want?"

"I was dropping in to say 'hi' to an old friend," the devil replied simply, "and fellow parent." The simian's head turned slightly at his guest's comment. "You miss them, don't you Mojo?" The simian cringed at the sound of his name, but didn't deny the question. At the same time, he didn't answer and say he did, he just sighed and hung his head.

The devil hovered next to him, and placed his claw on Mojo's shoulder. "It's all right, Mojo," he said attempting to put the primate at ease, "I miss them too."

Mojo stared at the photo one more time. "HIM?" the devil shifted his gaze to Mojo. "The Rowdyruff Boys were the only real family I had. When I first created them, they were everything I ever wanted: evil, destructive, obedient, and respectful to their father. We bonded so well during the week they were, well, still mine. And even during the dispute that you and I had those months ago, we still bonded. Now," Mojo started to tear up, "they destroy Townsville without their father, and they are constantly," his crying then shifts to an enraged screech, "beaten by those meddlesome Powerpuff Girls!"

In his blind rage, Mojo throws the photo into the fireplace. HIM stood a distance away from the angry chimp. "If only there was a way to make them stronger, faster, and much more clever than those brats. Your previous plan was highly successful, but there was still a drawback. What else is there?"

HIM was tuning out Mojo's ranting, but he did have a point. The boys were pretty powerful, but he could that the boys still had something missing. They were indestructible, but they were too childish when it came time to finish the girls off. An idea struck him. "Mojo, calm yourself for a second and answer this question." Mojo calmed down for a minute to hear what his guest was going to ask him.

"Do you still have the ingredients?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you still have the ingredients you used to create the boys?"

"Umm…yes I keep them in the lab. Why?"

HIM let out a small chuckle, "Trust me when I say, I have a plan that will not only give us sons to be proud of, but feared weapons the likes of which the world has never seen."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the 'pilot' chapter of this new Fic. I look forward to your ratings and reviews :)


	2. The Calm P1

Hey guys! Chapter 2 is here and ready to go.

IMPORTANT NOTE: It is shorter than my usual, but that was intended. ENJOY!

* * *

The Calm: part 1

Weeks have passed since summer vacation began in Townsville. Most of the citizens have enjoyed well deserved time off in that time period.

Downtown is now a bustling metropolis now the people have started back working. Atop the Townsville skyscraper, someone looms over the city, gazing in reverence. Arms folded, young boy tilts his head back to bask in the flowing breeze. His blonde hair becomes even more tussled as the wind envelopes his body. As the wind dies, he opens his deep ocean eyes and stares out at the city. "_That was surprisingly calm, especially in this city,_" he thought.

"Hey! Lazy bones!" a deep voice calls to him. He turns around to see a young male about his size with evergreen forest eyes waving towards him. "Come on, we've been looking everywhere for ya, bro. We're going out for burgers."

"Okay, I'll catch up in a sec," the blonde calls back.

"Well hurry up. We're eating 'em whether your there or not," with that, be blasts off leaving an evergreen forest streak behind.

The blonde looks back out at the city before he leaves. "Maybe I'm overreacting." He shook off the weird feeling and jets toward the trail left by his brother.

(Out in the suburban area)

All the kids are outside playing. Some jumping rope, others are tagging each other. Nevertheless, all of Townsville's youth are enjoying the beautiful summer day.

"BUTTERCUP!" a shrill ear popping voice shrieked. "Give it, give it, give it, give it, GIVE IT!

"No way," Buttercup teased while flying away from her sister, "you gotta catch me first."

The girl was flying all around trying to catch Buttercup, but it seemed she had the upper hand. Turning sharp corners, quick reversals, and even pulling off last second dodges, Buttercup was proving to be quite the little trickster. "Ya gotta do better than that if you wanna catch me, Bubbles!"

Unfortunately enough, she didn't have to. A man in a white lab coat grabbed Buttercup just as she flew past. He set her down and looked at her sternly. Bubbles landed right next to just a few seconds later. Buttercup handed over Bubbles' stuffed octopus, Octi.

"Sorry Bubbles," she said somewhat unwillingly.

"Buttercup," the man spoke kneeling down, "I know that you're a bit bored due to crime being down, but there are plenty of other things you can do."

"I know, but this is the most crime infested city in the world. How can it be this peaceful? No one's even robbed a bank for crying out loud!"

Just like an answer to a prayer, the hotline rang. After a few seconds of silence, the 'oldest' sibling rushed down the steps. "Girls we got trouble. It's the Rowdyruff Boys!"

"Finally!" Buttercup exclaims as she and her sisters race off to confront the boys.

(In the observatory)

Mojo looks at the screen of the girls racing off the stop a crime. He sips some coffee as he has a small smirk on his face.

"Mojo," a sing-song like falsetto voice called. "We have a confirmed target; or targets in this case. The Powerpuff Girls are on their way to apprehend the Rowdyruff Boys as we speak."

"Excellent," Mojo chuckled. "Now then, are you ready to see what you're capable of," Mojo looked back behind him, "my sons?"

Behind him three sets of eyes-evergreen forest, deep ocean, and scarlet- stare blankly at the screen.

* * *

Short, but hopefully entertaining. Comments, concerns, thoughts, critiques, I look forward to reading them all.


End file.
